1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a painting robot system, and a spray gun unit incorporated in such a painting robot system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known approaches to painting an article to be painted, such as a compact portable terminal, employ a robot for painting the article to be painted that is set up in a rotary jig. Others include a plurality of spray guns attached to a robot arm to achieve enhanced painting efficiency (see JP-A-2010-120148).